


Poems for a Prince

by IHaveAnEaracheSadd



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Lets be real if you find this you know who I am, Poetry, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveAnEaracheSadd/pseuds/IHaveAnEaracheSadd
Summary: A secret little poem left by a tree in Patchland. I wonder, who wrote it?Definitions for stuff in the Notes. Sorry if this is bad, I'm not good a poetry.Previously just 'Poem for a Prince', I decided to write one more. (and might write more lol)
Relationships: Prince Fluff/Shadow Kirby, i will be the first hell yeah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Poem for a Prince

In just a few years

You’ve been frogging my stitches

As you try to put it all back together

You keep Bumblebunching

And making a mess

Of my monochrome heart

The look in my eye

You say it shows my raw edge

Writing this

I put myself under an overlocker

Just to make my feelings an underlay

With the notions you’ve left

Sticking in and wrapped around my fragile heart

It beats ever faster I grab tailor’s chalk

And write our names on a tree

Maybe you, Patchwork Prince

Will one day realize you are a Seam Ripper

Plucking away at my heartstrings

I have a 45-degree bias for you

And this is my blanket stitch statement

As I make a once more sew my heart into a Pleat


	2. Are we Friends?

Let me trace back to our beginning.

“Hello, Shadow Kirby right?”  
Our second meeting.  
You words taught me books were made of yarn.  
But how many ticks on the clock does it take  
For this form to become familiar  
“Until next time!”

“Thank you for coming back,  
I know it was rough last time.”  
Your sincere smile  
Could turn a dark day bright  
This time I won't focus on the clock  
“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“I guess you weren’t.”  
Today, I return your kindness  
Your honest laughter  
And your patient nods  
It’s my turn to say goodbye.  
But it comes out all wrong.

"Are we Friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

**Author's Note:**

> Frogging: The art of unpicking stitches  
> Bumblebunching: A tangled loop on the bobbin side of a fabric that's caused by improper tension applied to a sewing machine.  
> Raw Edge: The edge of fabric after it is cut but before it is hemmed.  
> Overlocker: A specialist sewing machine that trims and neatens the edge of fabric.  
> Underlay: The layer of fabric underneath another layer of fabric.  
> Notions: All of the accessories used in sewing projects. (Zippers, thread, buttons, hooks, ribbons, etc.)  
> Tailor's Chalk: Chalk used to mark fabric.  
> Seam Ripper: A small tool used for unpicking stitches.  
> Bias: A direction of a piece of woven fabric. Usually refers to a 45 degree angle to the gain line, or diagonal direction of the fabric  
> Blanket Stitch: A hand stitch used for finishing a fabric edge.  
> Pleat: A type of fold in the fabric created by doubling the material back on itself and securing it in place.


End file.
